


Scones And A Show

by bella8876



Series: 30 days of Sterek drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Derek needs to learn to lock his door, M/M, Masturbation, implied bottom!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella8876/pseuds/bella8876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s been six weeks Derek,” Stiles said, his tone pained.  “Between school and work and pack stuff we’ve barely even talked on the phone.  I’ve been snapping at my roommate and the ladies in the dining hall refuse to give me coffee any more.  The only way I managed to get through my lab this morning was knowing that I got to come home and spend some quality time with my boyfriend.  I miss you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scones And A Show

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of my 30 Days of Sterek
> 
> Prompt: "His music was so loud she could hear it across the room."

Derek lifted his head and turned toward the door just as Erica threw it open and stormed into the loft. He watched as she dropped her bag then tore her coat off like it had personally offended her, slamming it onto the coat rack. 

“Please tell me Stiles left us some of the good stuff.” Erica called out to him as she dug through the cabinets then turned to look at him expectantly. 

Derek was frozen on the couch staring at her. “You’re not supposed to be here.” 

“You told us we could come over whenever we wanted,” Erica pointed out then frowned. “Did you not mean that?” 

Derek shook his head and stood up. “No I did, I meant that. It’s just, you were spending the day at the library. I specifically remember you saying you weren’t going to leave until you finished your paper. There’s no way you wrote 35 pages in two hours.” 

“Uh no,” Erica scoffed. “The library didn’t really work out.”

Derek closed his eyes. “They kicked you out.” 

“And asked me not to come back,” Erica nodded and Derek sighed. “It wasn’t my fault, that bitch was asking for it.” Erica leaned against the bar. “She was popping her gum Derek. I asked her to spit it out, very politely. She didn’t. So I made her swallow it.” 

“Erica—“ Derek pinched the bridge of her nose.

“So coffee?” Erica stood up and ignored him. “I’m gonna need to mainline it if I want to finish this thing tonight.” 

“We’re out,” Derek said grabbing her shoulders and herding her to the door. “But you know who has coffee? The coffee shop down the street.” Derek grabbed her jacket and starts shoving her arms in the sleeves. “You could work on your paper there. They have free wifi. And scones! You love scones.” 

“I can’t work at the coffee shop you know that,” Erica rolled her eyes. “Too much nose, too many smells.” 

“But the scones,” Derek said weekly. 

“You’re being weird,” Erica tilted her head to study him. “Why are you being so weird?”

“I’m not being weird,” Derek said offended. 

“You are,” Erica said. “You’re all twitchy,” she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “Are you having someone over? Is that why you don’t want me here? That is so no cool Derek.”  
  


“Jesus, I’m not having someone over. I was just gonna Skype with Stiles later,” Derek said and she relaxed. 

“So I’m not gonna stop you. But this paper is worth a third of my grade Derek.” Erica said, ducking her head and looking up at him from under her lashes. 

“Fine,” Derek groaned. 

“Thank you,” Erica smiled and reached up on her tip-toes, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek as she pulled off her jacket and grabbed her bag from the floor. She walked over to the couch and spread her work all over the coffee table, sprawling across the cushions until she was comfortable. 

“You good?” Derek asked as she turned her computer on. 

“Great,” she assured him. “Oh, but do you think you could you run down the coffee shop and get me a skinny cinnamon dolce latte? Please?” She started tilting her head down and Derek held up a hand. 

“Don’t with the eyes,” Derek grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. “Whipped cream?”

“What do you think?” Erica snorted and Derek grabbed his keys. “And some scones!” She called after him. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Derek made sure Erica was good to go, totally immersed in her research, as he slipped up the stairs and into his bedroom. His computer beeped indicating an incoming call before he’d even shut the door. He slid in front of his desk and answered. 

“Oh my God,” Stiles smiled as Derek adjusted the screen. “I was starting to think I’d hallucinated you.” 

“It hasn’t been that long,” Derek said fondly. 

“It’s been six weeks dude,” Stiles fidgeted in his seat. 

“I know,” Derek sighed. “And you’re going to hate me but—“

“No,” Stiles shook his head. “No _Derek_. You have no idea what I had to promise Sean to get him to leave the room for a couple of hours.” 

“Erica’s here,” Derek said finally. 

“She was supposed to be at the library,” Stiles practically screeched. “That was the plan. I distinctly remember you telling me that was the plan.” 

“It was, but the plan changed,” Derek said. 

Stiles sighed. “She got kicked out huh?”

“And asked never to come back,” Derek chuckled. 

“Ok, the next time I’m home we’re gonna have to sit her down and talk to her about her anger issues,” Stiles shook his head. 

“She’s got classes all day tomorrow,” Derek offered. 

Stiles shook his head. “So do I,” Stiles said. “And I work tomorrow night. What about Friday?” 

“Movie night,” Derek reminded him. 

“Right,” Stiles frowned. “This is ridiculous. Can’t you just lock the door?”

“She’ll still be able to hear,” Derek said. “Werewolf remember.” 

“It’s been six weeks Derek,” Stiles said, his tone pained. “Between school and work and pack stuff we’ve barely even talked on the phone. I’ve been snapping at my roommate and the ladies in the dining hall refuse to give me coffee any more. The only way I managed to get through my lab this morning was knowing that I got to come home and spend some quality time with my boyfriend. I miss you.” 

Derek bit his lip then looked over at the docking station Stiles had brought over for his iPod. “Ok, I have an idea.” 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Erica was in the zone, she was on fire, she was making this paper her bitch. She—her fingers froze on the keyboard—had lost her train of thought. Again. She glared up the spiral staircase at the door to Derek’s room and growled low in her throat. 

She had three pages left, _three pages_ , but she couldn’t concentrate long enough to finish. His music was so loud she could hear it across the room, the baseline pounding in her ears. She slammed the laptop closed and pushed herself up off the couch, taking the stairs two at a time and flinging the door to Derek’s room open. 

Erica froze in the doorway, her brain physically unable to process what her eyes were seeing. The music was loud enough that Derek hadn’t heard her come in. He was laid out on his back, completely naked, his heels firmly planted on his mattress, knees up, legs spread. His neck was thrown back obscenely as he bit into his bottom lip, the muscles of his stomach clenching as arched off the bed. One hand wrapped tightly around achingly hard cock as he fucked up into his fist, the other hand holding onto the sheet by his hip in a white knuckle grip. 

“Fuck Stiles,” Derek moaned, his voice sounding so completely beyond wrecked and even over the music Erica heard Stiles’s answering moan through the laptop speakers. 

“I miss you,” Stiles panted. “Miss you so much, miss your fingers, so much thicker than mine. Miss the way you fill me up, so fucking full, sometimes I think you’re going to split me in half.” 

It didn’t surprise Erica at all that Stiles was vocal during sex. What did surprise her was the fact that she was still standing there, watching this. She wanted to move but she couldn’t make her feet listen to her brain. 

“But mostly I miss being inside you,” Stiles said, continuing his ramble, oblivious to their audience. “How tight you are, always so tight, no matter how much I stretch you. Fucking love that werewolf healing. Miss the way you clench around me every time I pound into you—“ Stiles cut off with a strangled moan as Derek let out a sound that could not have possibly been human.

And Erica _did not_ need to know any of this. “Oh My God,” she called out before she could stop herself and Derek’s head shot over to the doorway, his eyes widening when he saw her. 

“Fuck,” Derek said, his hand flying off his cock as he scrambled for a blanket or a pillow, _anything_ to cover himself up. One of Derek’s feet kicked out, sending the laptop sliding off the bed and across the room to land in front of Erica. 

She wanted to look away, she tried to look away but she mesmerized by the image on the screen. Stiles was on his hands and knees, his back to the camera. He had one hand three fingers deep in his ass as the other worked frantically over his dick. “Oh My God!” Erica said again, louder this time and Stiles looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened as he saw Erica on his screen and he flailed in surprise, tumbling off the side of his bed. 

“Out,” Derek called as he dragged a sheet over his lap and that seemed to snap Erica out of her daze. She spun around and hurried out the door and down the stairs.

Derek tried to get his breathing under control as he heard Erica gathering her things together and then leaving the loft. He ran a hand over his face and lay back against the mattress, squeezing his eyes shut and wishing as hard as he could that the past few minutes had all been a really bad dream. 

“Is she gone?” Stiles’s voice was a bit muffled coming out of the laptop speakers and Derek sighed. 

“Yeah, she’s gone.” Derek huffed. 

“So uh,” Stiles said and Derek just knew what he was gonna say. “You wanna finish?” Derek groaned and resisted the urge to scream into his pillow.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Boyd was on the couch with Scott and Isaac was popping popcorn when Erica slipped into the loft Friday night for movie night. Isaac smiled and waved and she offered him a weak smile in return. “Popcorn’s burning,” Derek called out as he walked into the kitchen, leaning down to look into the microwave.

“No it’s not,” Isaac said. 

“Smells like it’s burning,” Derek countered.

“It’s not burning,” Isaac shoved him gently away and Derek smiled before turning and freezing up when he caught sight of Erica. 

Isaac frowned at the sudden tension and looked between Derek and Erica confused. “Hey,” Erica said, her cheeks turning bright read as she nodded at Derek. 

“Hey,” Derek nodded back. 

“I brought scones,” Erica held out the bag and Derek knew this was Erica’s way of saying, _“Can we please pretend like the other day never happened and never ever ever mention it ever again, that would be great”_. 

“I hate scones,” Derek said but the corner of his mouth lifted up in a smile. 

“Yeah well, who said I brought them for you,” Erica snorted and Derek relaxed a little. “We good?”

“We’re good,” Derek nodded. 

“You guys are being weird,” Isaac said looking between the two of them. “Why are you being so weird?”

“What’s taking so long? Where’s the popcorn?” Scott and Boyd walked into the kitchen and looked between Derek, Erica, and Isaac. “What’s going on?”

“They’re being weird,” Isaac said hesitantly. 

“Yeah,” Boyd grabbed the popcorn from the microwave. “Erica walked in on Derek and Stiles having Skype sex the other night.” Derek turned to Boyd and he shrugged. “Stiles and I talk.” Boyd said simply tossing some popcorn into his mouth.

“Oh man, that sucks,” Scott looked at Erica sympathetically. “I couldn’t sleep for weeks after I walked in on them.” 

“I still can’t bring myself to watch baseball,” Isaac nodded. “Batter up has taken on a whole new meaning.” 

“It gets better,” Boyd said. “With time. And maybe therapy.” 

Erica’s eyes went wide. “Have you all walked in on them?” Erica asked and they nodded. 

“Twice,” Isaac raised his hand. 

“You need to get a lock for your door,” Erica told Derek. 

“No you guys just need to learn how to knock,” Derek countered and Boyd clapped him on the back as he went into the living room. 

“What’s the fun in that?” Isaac winked and he and Scott followed Boyd. 

“Brats, all of you,” Derek sighed, pulling a beer out of the fridge. Erica thought about how tense Derek had been the past couple of weeks and tilted her head as she took in his relaxed pose, leaning against the counter top. “What?” Derek asked her and Erica smiled wide. 

“You totally finished after I left didn’t you?” she asked him. 

Derek just smiled pushing himself off the edge of the counter and walking into the living room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, check out my [Tumblr](http://www.bella8876.tumblr.com/)


End file.
